For The Love Of Bee
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: Bumblebee gives Sam a very special birthday present. Warning:SLASH
1. Chapter 1

My own story this time. I felt like writing a little romance. This fic is SLASH. That means homosexual relationship, got a problem with that? Don't read my fan fic or get a life. I recommend getting a life. Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork. Don't sue!

Episode One- I think I love you.

Four years had passed. Four wonderful years. Mikaela had cheated on him. 6 months after Mission City. He didn't hate her for it. He had long since realized that she had never been anything but a pretty face to him. He blamed his hormones and moved on. It was ok, really. He had Bee. That was enough. The sound of a car horn loudly blaring pulled him out of his reverie and he looked out the window. Bee flashed his headlights at him. Grinning he grabbed his wallet and jogged down the stairs. Yeah, he had Bee. Sliding into the drivers seat he patted the dashboard. "What's up Bee?"

"Happy birthday Sam!" Bumblebee's voice echoed through the speakers, Sam grinned as he picked up on the amusement in it.

"My birthday isn't for another two weeks Bee."

Bumblebee floored it, pulling out of the driveway so fast Sam had to grab the steering wheel to keep from tumbling into the passenger seat as his eager friend tore off down the road. "BEE!"

Bumblebee giggled, but didn't slow down "Woops.."

"Woops? Thats all you have to say for yourself?" Sam tightened his grip on the steering wheel as Bee swerved around a slow moving car and picked up speed.

"I'm in a hurry."

"Hurry for what? It's saturday!"

"I have something for you." Bumblebee took a sharp left, heading down the dirt road to the look out.

"What is it?" Sam was curious now.

"A birthday present."

Bee skidded to a halt, popping open his driver side door "Out!"

Smirking, Sam stepped out of Bumblebee, stepping back so he could transform without worrying about stepping on him. "You got me a birthday present?"

To Sam's surprise, Bumblebee didn't transform. "Yes. Close your eyes."

"Bee..."

"Trust me."

Sam closed his eyes.

"Open them:"

Sam opened his eyes and stared in shock at the young man leaning against Bee's hood. He was 6 feet tall, lithe but muscular and wore baggy stone washed jeans and a white wife beater, with a bright yellow leather nero jacket that had the words "Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee" around a bumblebee embroidered on the back in black lettering. His hair was sandy blonde and curly, crowning his boyish but defined face. Big blue eyes met his, twinkling with mirth and suddenly Sam realized he knew those eyes. The young man smiled, Sam's mouth went dry.

"Happy birthday Sam. Do you like it?"

"Bee?" Sam whispered, staring at him with an expression of awe.

"The one and only. I had Ratchet build me a class 4 holographic projection drive."

"Your human?"

Bumblebee actually looked sad "No. I'm still the same as I've always been. The hologram simply allows me to go places I wouldn't normally be able to go." He perked up "But I look and feel human. Your the only one that knows I'm not. I figured we could do more together this way." He grinned as Sam approached and reached out, cautiously stroking his cheek with his finger tips.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yes."

"Your skin is warm..."

Bee looked down at Sam and shivered slightly "Body Temperature Control Module." He chuckled as Sam threw his arms around him and hugged him back. "So, you like it?"

"Bee this is the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

Bee thought his spark was going to burst with joy, he smirked. "Well, I was going to get you a car... But I don't like to share." Sam laughed.

"Sam..."

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"W...What?" Sam sputtered, eyes going wide as Bumblebee smirked and pulled him close.

Sam, to his suprise, wasn't repulsed at all when Bumblebee's lips met his own. What surprised him more, was the the fact that he didn't want the moment to end.

"That was not a question." Bumblebee pulled away slightly and smiled at the dazed expression on Sam's face.

Sam looked into those big blue eyes and a thousand questions raced through his mind. "Bee... Did we just..."

"Yes."

"You..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Think about it."

"Bee..."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow as Sam stared up at him, big brown eyes full of wonder.

"I just... I've never kissed a giant alien robot before"

A grin broke out on Bumblebee's beautiful face as he laughed "That's ok, I've never kissed a human before."

"Bee... Is this ok?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Sam realized that it didn't. It never had. "So... Your in love with me?"

"Duh."

"I love you too Bee."

Bumblebee smirked. "I know."

Sam blinked, looking up at him curiously. "You know?"

Bumblebee folded his arms across his chest, an arrogant smirk on his face "You thought I wouldn't notice? I've been a recon specialist longer then you've been alive. Paying attention is what I do."

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

Bumblebee chuckled "On one condition."

"What?"

Bee gently wrapped his arms around Sam, looking deeply into his eyes. "You stop worrying. Take some advise from someone who has been around the galaxy a few times. What is going to happen, is going to happen. Enjoy the ride."

As Sam melted into the kiss, he realized that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Bee at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Ok, this was going to be a one shot, but I decided it was just too cute. Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork! Don't sue! Warning: This is a SLASH fic. That means homosexual relationship. If you can't handle that, get a life or don't read my fic. I recommend getting a life.

Episode 2- Beg

Samuel Witwicky had come to terms with the fact that he was gay. It had been easier then he thought it would be. The blonde haired man laying beside him was the reason for that. Some how, the fact that it was Bee made it ok. Bright blue eyes shined through the darkness and he smiled. Love wasn't suppose to make sense. It just was. He turned his eyes back to the sky.

"Its a beautiful night." Bumblebee's voice had a tenderness to it that warmed Sam's heart.

"Yeah. It would be better if it wasn't so cold out."

Bumblebee smirked and suddenly his hood warmed underneath them.

"How do you do that?"

"Simple matter of turning down the power going to my cooling systems. My body naturally produces heat." Bumblebee tucked on hand under his head, staring up at the stars.

'Hey Bee?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we see Cybertron from here?"

Bumblebee's voice had a tinge of sorrow in it "No."

Hearing the sorrow in Bee's voice, Sam snuggled closer, resting his head on the hologram's chest. "You miss it don't you?"

"I did not know it. Not the way the others did. It was already torn by war when I was created."

"I'm so sorry Bee..."

Bumblebee smiled comfortingly and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, seeing the expression on his face. "My home is here Sam, by your side. The past does not seem so important when you are with me."

"Bee, I'm not gonna live forever." The pain that flashed in Bumblebee's eyes made Sam immediately regret his words.

"I knew that the moment I met you Sam." .

"Your ok with it?"

"What is going to happen, is going to happen. I told you that yesterday." Bumblebee leaned over, gazing downwards into those big brown eyes he loved so much. "Until it does, I will enjoy the ride."

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have beautiful eyes?." Sam wrapped his arms around his Bee. Yes, he liked the sound of that. HIS Bee.

Bee grinned and caressed Sam's cheek with his fingertips. "You just did. Now shut up and kiss me."

Sam's perfect lips curved into a mischievous smile "No."

Bumblebee quirked an eyebrow.

"Beg."

Bumblebee's sky blue eyes twinkled and suddenly Sam was pinned under him. "Last chance."

Sam's smile widened. "No."

"So, you want to play that game. Very well."

Bumblebee moved, still holding him down as he trailed passionate kisses down his neck, pressing his firm thigh against the tender heat between Sam's legs as he ravaged the boy beneath him. Sam's soft whimper was all the confirmation he needed. With a cocky grin he paused, looking into Sam's eyes with fierce determination, before meeting his lips, devouring his mouth hungrily, as he slid his hand downwards,caressing Sam's chest, before sliding down further, circling his belly button with a fingertip. With his voice filled with mirth, he said one word.

"Beg."

Sam moaned as he realized he was more attracted to Bee then he thought. He struggled to clear his mind as his body burst into life. He wouldn't let Bee win this. Fighting to keep his voice steady he forced himself to remain still as Bee continued to circle his belly button. "Make...Me."

Bumblebee's grin widened and he moved his hand lower. It was all Sam could do to keep from thrusting upwards as it slid under the waist band of his jeans and circled right above his quickly tightening groin as Bee placed tender kisses down his neck. He gasped as the hand moved lower, fingertips brushing with feather lightness along the inside of his thigh. Bumblebee winked at him. Then disappeared. Sam blinked confusedly as he found himself alone on Bee's hood, his body screaming in protest at the sudden abandonment of its need. From the radio came one word, in that same blasted mirthful tone.

"Beg"


	3. Chapter 3

My own story this time. I felt like writing a little romance. This fic is SLASH. That means homosexual relationship, got a problem with that? Don't read my fan fic or get a life. I recommend getting a life. Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I'm a single mother and I have a spork. Don't sue!

**Episode Three- I sing because I'm happy.**

After a night of glorious hologram/human love making, Sam woke up in the arms of Bee's hologram. Bee quirked a half smile at him.

"Good morning Sam."

"Morning Bee..."

Sam snuggled closer, resting his head on Bee's chest, just enjoying the feeling of being near him.

"Hey Bee?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you play music instead of talking? Your voice has been fixed for years..."

Bumblebee grinned, those beautiful blue eyes meeting Sam's deep brown one's. To Sam's suprise, his hologram began to sing, his soft tenor lilting through the cool morning air.

"I sing... Because... I'm happy... I sing... Because... I'm free!" (His eye is on the sparrow- Lauryn Hill)

Sam sat up, staring in awe as Bumblebee switched songs as he did with the radio, still singing.

"There is sunshine in my soul today!" (Mormon Hymn, There is Sunshine In My Soul Today)

"So SING! Sing a song, sing out loud, sing out strong..." (Old 60's hippie song... I dunno who its by, but its not mine)

And Sam understood, tears brimming in his eyes as he was reminded yet again that beneath the metal and wires that made up Bee, there lay the biggest heart in the universe. Bee frowned, seeing the expression on Sam's face.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"You have a beautiful voice..."

Bumblebee looked confused "Your crying because I have a beautiful voice?"

Sam laughed. "No silly, I'm crying because its making me happy"

Bumblebee smiled softly and continued, his voice deep with emotion. "Then I will sing forever, just to make your heart smile. Let my voice carry you through the darkness, into my arms. The words I find, just by looking into your beautiful big brown eyes. The melody played by your soul as it touches mine. I love you...Until the stars fall from the sky, until there's nothing left of you or I... I love you." (I love you- Composed by me... Yep, I wrote a song)

"Where do I begin? To tell the story of how great a love can be? That sweet love story that is older then the sea..." (Where do I begin, Andy Williams)

"You light up my life..." (Debbie Boone, you light up my life)

"I will always love you... My darling you..." (I will always love you, Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston)

With that Bumblebee leaned in, tenderly kissing his Sam's tears away before moving to his lips, his spark feeling ready to burst into a million stars of bliss.

"You really know how to charm a guy Bee."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Check the rep, yep, second to none."

"Wanna go bowling again?"

Bumblebee got an almost giddy expression on his face before disapearing with a crackle and reappearing in the passanger seat of... himself. (Yes I know that sounds weird.), blaring his horn and yelling out the window.

"Well?! HURRY UP!"

Laughing Sam pulled on his pants, threw on a shirt and dashed out the front door and into Bee's driver seat, barely getting the door shut before his overly eager lover tore off down the road, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. He still couldn't figure out why Bee liked bowling so much.

-30 minutes later-

Bumblebee stared eagerly at Sam's beautiful ass as he bent over to get his ball. Yep, Bowling was defiantly his favorite human activity.

"Hey Wickwutty! Look who finally came to her senses and figured out what a pathetic loser you are!"

Bumblebee's blue eyes narrowed as Trent approached, a sheepish looking Mikaela on his arm. Sam frowned.

"Hi Sam... I'm sorry about this..."

"Your apologizing to that sack of crap?"

In an instant Bee was on his feet and Trent was on the floor, clutching his nose as blood gushed out of it. The fury on his lover's face filled Sam with pride.

"Primus I've wanted to do that from the moment I first saw your ugly face Trent. Now, if you don't mind, we are trying to enjoy a game of bowling." Fury turned to amusement as he winked at Mikeala, then got up and grabbed a ball, hitting a perfect strike and enjoying the look of joy on Sam's face, the shock on Mikeala's and the pained moans coming from Trent.


End file.
